characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Balrog (Street Fighter)
Balrog is an antagonist from the Street Fighter series, serving as M. Bison's right-hand man. Background Like many boxers before him, Balrog began to fight as a way of escaping a childhood full of poverty. While he was most certainly skilled, his desire to win at all costs and get his payday led to his dangerous reputation for permanently maiming, and at one point even killing, his opponents. This led to the sport banning him from participating, and after searching for various odd jobs for more money, he was recruited by Shadaloo and became Bison’s chief enforcer. While he isn’t particularly loyal to Bison’s cause nor does he actually care, Balrog is willing to dirty his hands and do anything he is asked to provided that he’s paid in the end, although he has tried to betray Shadaloo multiple times if he feels that the opposition pays more. Despite this, he has remained a consistent member of Bison’s group, riding on its coattails until he finally amassed the fortune he so desperately seeks. His exploits saw him take in an apprentice and pseudo-surrogate son in the Psycho Powered supersoldier, Ed. Powers & Abilities * Turn Punch: Balrog turns around and charges with a dashing punch. * Dash Straight: A quick dash and punch combination; the EX version gives him Super Armor, allowing him to take weak attack without flinching. * Dash Upper: Similar to the Dash Straight, but Balrog instead performs an uppercut. * Dash Low Straight: A dashing low strike which knocks enemies down. * Dash Low Smash: A dashing sucker punch where Balrog dashes low but aims for the opponent’s face. * Buffalo Headbutt: An anti-air headbutt attack. * Gigaton Punch: Based on the punch he used to kill Dhalsim’s pet elephant, Balrog performs what is essentially a souped-up Dash Straight to knock opponents into the air. * Special Moves: ** Crazy Rush: Balrog’s V-Trigger; under its effects, he can chain any of his dashing specials with more punches, and can mix up the strikes’ locations to confuse the enemy. ** Crazy Buffalo: A series of five chain punches ending with either a straight or uppercut. ** Violent Buffalo: A more powerful version of the Crazy Buffalo. ** Gigaton Blow: An upgraded version of the Gigaton Punch. Balrog increases the muscle mass of one of his arms before charging forward with a devastating punch. ** KKB: Balrog’s V-Skill, which allows him to dodge enemy attacks by turning and dashing. ** Dirty Bull: Balrog performs a series of illegal boxing moves in quick succession. First, he grabs an enemy by the head, then headbutts them, stomps them on their foot, and finally, sucker punches them. Feats Strength * Killed Dhalsim’s pet elephant with one Gigaton Punch. * Can place a massive dent on the side of a truck with his punches. * He trains with punching bags filled with cinder blocks. * Flipped a car while possibly being influenced by Pandora. * Can destroy cars. * Staggered Zangief. Speed * Can defeat another heavyweight in three seconds * He and Birdie escaped the destruction of M. Bison’s Psycho Drive. Durability * Endured a beating from Zangief (managed to achieve his objective despite losing), R. Mika, and Ibuki. * Survived a 1,272 foot fall. Skill * Defeated another heavyweight in three seconds. * Inherited Shadaloo following the first death of M. Bison. * Defeated Birdie, F.A.N.G., Necalli, Bernardo, & Jumbo Flapjack. Weaknesses * Low intelligence: '''Balrog tends to be very unintelligent at times, such as when he squandered Shadaloo’s fortune after inheriting it, forcing him to work multiple small-time jobs. * '''Reckless: He rushes into fights going all out, which can make him easily predictable. * '''Openings: '''Other fighters have been known to abuse his simplistic fighting style, including Ryu. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains Category:Completed Profiles Category:Humans